Blind Love
by Hikariki-chan
Summary: "Trois mots. Voire deux et demi. Ce sont ces ramassis de lettres qui prennent pourtant tout leur sens une fois dits à l'être aimé... Il ne les a jamais prononcés. Pas une seule fois."  Ou quand Temari lance un défi à Shikamaru: l'importance des mots.


**Coucou :) Je reviens avec ma première vraie publication ^^ C'est un one-shot que je dédicace à Cha-chan, ma fidèle et très chère bêta-lectrice, pour son anniversaire ;)**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pairing: Shika/Tema**

**Rating: K+ (pour le language...?)**

**La demi-journée de Shikamaru, ou quand Temari lui lance un défi qu'il n'est pas prêt de comprendre... L'importance des mots est indescriptible, et pourtant...**

**Bonne lecture!**

_**Blind Love**_

Il était 14h lorsque Shikamaru se réveilla. Affalé en plein milieu de son canapé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux défaits. Le jeune homme remarqua que ceux-ci étaient détachés, aussi décida-t-il d'y remédier. Il avisa un élastique traînant sur sa petite table basse, qu'il attrapa avec une lenteur calculée, relevant sa tignasse sur le haut de son crâne, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir un ananas explosé sur la tête.

Shikamaru plissa les yeux face aux rayons du soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel bleu azur. Quelques nuages venaient parsemer l'infini, avant qu'il ne les cache en tirant le rideau. Il laissa son regard vagabonder et errer autour de la pièce. Il scrutait chaque détail, comparant, analysant avec soin le placement de chaque chose.

Le brun arriva à la conclusion suivante : son appartement était un véritable bordel. Le salon faisait déjà peur à voir, aussi redouta-t-il le passage à la salle de bain autant que celui dans sa chambre. Il fut presque soulagé en arrivant dans sa petite cuisine : le papier peint était intact, tout comme le carrelage. La table ainsi que le plan de travail en bois était dégagé, les placards en ordre, la fenêtre à moitié ouverte, le rideau se balançant au gré des courants d'air.

Il s'assit sans manières sur la première chaise venue, à côté du frigo. Il se servit un verre de lait, avant de réfléchir. Il grommela :

- Déjà, 'faudrait que je range un peu mon bordel… Si jamais ma mère débarque, ça va être la galère…

Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était 14h44 sur l'horloge digitale du four, en face de lui. Le brun baissa les yeux sur la table, avant d'attraper son portable.

Il ne se posa pas de questions en voyant qu'il avait reçu un message, et décida de le lire sans plus attendre.

_Crétin, crétin, crétin. Je veux plus jamais te voir. Du moins, pas tant que tu ne seras pas prêt à faire ce que je t'ai demandé. Je ne comprends pas qu'un mec comme toi soit aussi con… Je te déteste !_

_PS : Tu as jusqu'à demain soir. Après, tu pourras aller te faire mettre, connard !_

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux. Cette vulgarité, ça ne pouvait être que Kiba ou Temari. Et, aux dernières nouvelles, il ne sortait pas avec Kiba. Donc…

Il relut le message plusieurs fois. De quoi voulait-elle parler ? Y avait-il un problème ? Question stupide, il y avait toujours des problèmes.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la date de réception du sms. Vendredi 22 août, 18h31.

- Euh… Le 22 août ? Mais…

Son regard se posa sur le calendrier, placé au-dessus du four.

- C'était hier ?

Il se concentra pour se remémorer la soirée de la veille.

Pas la journée, ça aurait été trop long.

Quoique…

- Alors… Je suis sortit en ville avec Ino et Chô. Vers… 11 heures ? Je pouvais pas être levé avant, impossible. Merde, je sais plus…

Shikamaru reprit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de Chôji. Il pourrait l'aider, lui ! L'imposant jeune homme aux cheveux châtains était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement, aussi, lui saurait si il y avait un accroc avec Temari.

La tonalité résonna plusieurs fois dans la pièce, et Shikamaru retint son souffle.

Soudain, une voix le tira de son demi-sommeil.

-Shika ? fit une voix étonnée. Tu m'as pas manqué, depuis hier !

-Bah, répondit-il simplement. J'ai besoin de toi, vieux.

L'autre garçon eut un soupir agacé, et posa (semble-t-il) à regret son casse-croûte.

-Quand est-ce que tu n'as _pas_ besoin de moi, mec ?

-Jamais ! Bref, euh… Je suis un peu dans le brouillard, là, et-

-Tu m'étonnes !

Shikamaru s'arrêta un instant, interloqué, avant de reprendre :

-Comment ça, _tu m'étonnes _?

-Euh… Nan, comme ça. Tu disais ?

-Chô…

-Hum… Comment dire ? Tu… Euh… Ben…

-Je… ?

-Tu t'es bourré la gueule hier soir… ?

-C'est une question ?

-Non…, fit Chôji d'un air timide.

Le brun ne se démonta pas, mais prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait progressé. Au moins, maintenant, il savait qu'une aspirine ne changerait rien à son mal de crâne.

Il attendit la suite d'un air faussement patient, incitant son ami à parler :

-Et donc… ?

-Euh… Quoi ?

-Pourquoi je me suis cuité ?

-Tu… Ne te souviens pas ?

-De quoi ?

-…Vraiment pas…? reprit le châtain d'un air vaguement inquiet.

-NON ! Mais bordel, explique moi ce qu'il se passe !

Chôji hésita et sembla triturer son téléphone entre ses doigts boudinés, puis reprit :

-T'as encore des… Arguments avec Temari.

Ok. Temari. Il se doutait que la blonde trempait dans l'histoire. Il avait eu un « argument » avec elle. C'était le nom que Shikamaru donnait à leurs engueulades, puisqu'elles ne tenaient parfois qu'à une divergence de points de vue. Néanmoins, il ne s'était jamais cuité pour ce genre de futilités. Oui, futilités, parce qu'il détestait se prendre la tête pour _ça_. Du coup, il laissait Temari faire la gueule quelques jours, mais pas trop longtemps, juste assez pour qu'elle se calme et qu'il commence à lui manquer. Après, il revenait vers elle discrètement, et ça finissait par s'arranger.

-Shika… ?

-Mmmh ?

-Tu… Ca va ?

-Bah ouais.

-Ah… Ok. Tu as trouvé la solution ? Je suis content pour toi, vieux. A plus !

-Attends !

Chôji grimaça à l'autre bout du fil, et stoppa net son geste. Il reporta le téléphone à son oreille, commençant déjà à réfléchir à la réponse suivante :

-Quelle solution ? Pour quoi ?

-Bah… Pour Temari.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

-Appelle Ino ! Je dois y aller ! A plus !

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son ami avait déjà raccroché.

Génial. Il chercha ensuite le numéro d'Ino. La jeune fille décrocha de suite :

-Allo ? Shika, c'est toi ?

-Non, c'est le Père Noël, j'appelle prendre votre commande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, andouille ?

-Je viens d'appeler Chôji, qui m'a dit de t'appeler toi.

-… Et t'arrive à suivre ce raisonnement, toi ?

-Hé, je suis pas con, non plus !

-Si tu l'es ! Temari souffre, mon gars !

-Ah… ?

Shikamaru se blâma mentalement.

Non, il n'aurait pas dû répondre comme d'habitude, par un simple « Ah ».

Il entendit la jeune blonde grogner, le traiter de tous les noms, puis raccrocher.

Son meilleur pote et sa meilleure amie le laissaient tomber ? Amis ? Tu parles !

Comment Ino avait-elle pu raccrocher de cette façon ? Avant même qu'il n'ai pu poser une seule petite question ?Il relut encore le message de Temari plusieurs fois. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le soleil déclinait doucement.

Si il voulait des réponses, il allait devoir parler directement avec Temari.

-C'est galère… Et trop risqué. Non seulement j'vais avoir l'air con, mais en plus elle va me frapper… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? On dirait un homme battu…

Le brun finit de fulminer dans son coin, délaissant sa passionnante conversation avec le four face à lui, et sortit. Il vérifia qu'il avait encore son portefeuille dans sa poche, et arriva au centre-ville.

Il croisa la jeune Hinata Hyûga, et s'approcha pour lui parler.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se retourna vers lui, le saluant avec un timide sourire.

-Salut, Shikamaru.

-Salut… Tu vas où, comme ça ?

-Je vais… Chercher un cadeau pour... Noisette a avalé le premier, et…

-Noisette ? Cadeau ?

-C'est mon chien, fit-elle en rougissant.

-Ah…

Encore ce stupide « Ah ». Il allait devoir lutter pour le faire disparaître, celui-là.

-Tu cherches un cadeau pour… ?

-Temari.

Elle tourna la tête, apercevant une boutique sur le trottoir d'en face.

Hinata reporta son attention sur le jeune homme :

-On va voir ?

Il hocha la tête, décidé à en savoir plus. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le magasin. Le vendeur les salua, et leur proposa ses services, offre que les deux jeunes déclinèrent poliment. Hinata commença à parler de tout et de rien, observant les rayons bien fournits en babioles en tout genre. Shikamaru aborda délicatement le sujet qui l'intéressait tant :

-Et donc, euh… Tu cherches un cadeau pour Temari ?

-Oui, fit-elle en rougissant. Je lui avait pris un bijou, mais mon chien a eu l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier…, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie tout en souriant.

-Je vois… Mais, pourquoi tu ne reprends pas le même ?

-En fait, il était unique… Et je suppose que, si mon chien l'a mangé, c'était une façon de me dire que ce n'était pas _le_ cadeau à lui offrir. Tu me suis ?

Ouais ouais… Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui a prit ?

-Euh…

_Rien._

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit. Il n'avait rien. Et il venait seulement de comprendre. La veille, il était allé faire du shopping avec Ino et Chôji, aidant son amie à trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Temari. Il avait discrètement cherché de son côté, soutenant aux deux autres qu'il avait déjà quelque chose.

_Mais quel con, vraiment._

-Shika ?

-Hmm ? Ah… Euh… C'est une surprise, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, c'était une surprise… Même pour lui.

_Finalement, j'aurais quand même dû prendre une aspirine…_

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Shikamaru se retrouva seul, assis cette fois sur un banc, dans l'un des parcs de la ville.

Il repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Hinata.

La jeune fille lui avait rappelé qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de Temari, non sans colère. Il avait dû avouer à la jeune femme qu'il avait… Zappé ? Cet évènement, et s'était prit une majestueuse claque en réponse. Elle lui avait ensuite offert une aspirine, et était rentrée chez elle. Il savait qu'elle passerait la soirée avec son petit ami, Naruto. Au moins, Hinata avait été assez gentille pour lui expliquer la situation… Mais pas suffisamment clairement. Du moins, pas assez violemment pour forcer la vérité à se faire une place dans sa tête.

Oui, le problème, c'est qu'il refusait de se souvenir et de voir la vérité en face.

Il s'était ensuite énervé contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu ?

Le soleil était maintenant presque couché. La lueur rouge-orangé du ciel lui donnait une impression de tendresse.

Temari et lui étaient ensemble depuis…3 mois ? Plus ? Moins ?

Il n'aurait pas su dire. Le fait de ne pas savoir l'angoissait. Il se dégoûtait lui-même.

Le brun grimaça. Sa gueule de bois était vite partie, ça ne devait pas être une vraie. C'était Temari qui lui avait demandé, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas.

Il n'avait même pas été capable de cela. Demander, prendre soin de, chérir, aimer.

Shikamaru se leva doucement du banc en bois. Il le regarda un instant. Il était peint avec un vert hideux, mais qui se fondait dans la masse d'herbe fraîchement coupée. Les arbres s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à n'en plus finir… Ici, ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il se souvenait juste de l'éclat des yeux verts de Temari. Avec les reflets du soleil, ils étaient presque dorés, et il avait trouvé cela magnifique.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers l'appartement de sa compagne. Le brun laissait ses pensées vagabonder entre souvenirs et réalité, disputes et réconciliations. Il avait flingué sa journée, s'était embrouillé avec ses meilleurs amis, s'était prit une claque de la fille la plus douce, timide et gentille de leur joyeuse petite bande… Mais il avait fini par comprendre que, si il ne se faisait pas pardonner ce soir, alors tout serait fini.

Il _fallait_ qu'il lui dise clairement ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle.

Etre honnête envers elle et envers lui, lui montrer cette marque de respect.

Le visage de Temari s'imposa à lui, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Sa vision s'estompa peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir floue… Il réalisa seulement la portée de son geste en arrivant sur le pas de la porte, le doigt prêt à appuyer sur la sonnette.

_On est le 23 août… C'est…_

Son doigt appuya tout seul, sans attendre l'autorisation de son cerveau, et il attendit.

Shikamaru attendit devant la porte que Temari lui ouvre, sans savoir si elle était chez elle ou pas.

Si elle était seule.

Si elle l'avait déjà remplacé.

Si elle allait le rejeter.

Si elle allait l'engueuler.

Si elle allait lui sourire.

Si elle allait le frapper.

Si elle voudrait l'écouter.

Si elle le laisserait rentrer…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune blonde, habillée à la va-vite mais incontestablement classe, les cheveux humides et plaqués contre son dos.

Ses yeux vert émeraude exprimèrent de la surprise en voyant son vis-à-vis, puis une moue exaspérée vint déformer son visage fin et pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-…

Il ne su pas trop quoi dire. L'avoir face à lui, c'était… Juste incroyable. Il lui sembla ouvrir les yeux pour la première fois. La jeune femme en face de lui semblait tellement irréelle, comme un mirage.

Le soleil déclinant n'était pas encore couché mais, la lumière donnait au quartier un air de conte de fées.

Shikamaru ne faisait pas dans le stéréotype, les Disney et autres classiques niais, ce n'était pas son truc. Alors les discussions guimauves, ça ne lui disait rien… Pourtant, pour Temari, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

-Désolé.

-Désolé pour quoi ? fit-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

-Je t'ai pas apporté de cadeau.

Il n'en dit pas plus et se pencha vers Temari, plaquant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune blonde se laissa faire, et se sépara un instant de son compagnon. Shikamaru leva les yeux vers elle :

-Tema… Je… Enfin, je veux dire… Tu vois c'est que… J'essaye tout simplement de te dire… Que je t'aime.

Les yeux de Temari s'agrandirent, puis se remplirent de larmes. Elle baissa la tête, laissant le brun parler. Shikamaru ne dit pourtant rien de plus, prenant le visage de la blonde délicatement entre ses mains.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… Crétin.

Il contempla ses iris émeraude, qui prirent à nouveau des reflets dorés.

Pourtant, à cet instant, Shikamaru comprit que ce n'était pas le soleil couchant qui octroyait cette superbe couleur aux yeux de Temari c'était simplement le bonheur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant qui les faisait briller de mille feux, et qui la rendaient rayonnante.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ces mots…

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle.

Elle laissa un flot de larmes l'emporter sur sa fierté. Shikamaru lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur…

-Hé…

-Hmm ?

-T'attends pas à ce que je te dise un truc pareil tous les jours, ok ?

-Vu les efforts que ça t'as demandé, je m'en doute.

-…

Ils rirent ensemble un moment, la tête de Shikamaru reposant sur les genoux de Temari, assise dans son canapé.

Ils étaient seuls, car la jeune femme n'avait rien prévu pour son anniversaire. Lorsque le brun lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait hésité avant de répondre :

-J'ai eu du mal… A accepter… Que… Tu puisses vouloir me laisser. Aimer mais ne pas savoir ce que ressent clairement l'autre est tellement douloureux… J'ai ma fierté, et je ne… Je t'ai mis au défi de te déclarer clairement… Me dire que tu ne le ferais pas m'a complètement déprimée, j'ai annulé la soirée avec ma famille… Tu sais, des fois je me demande si tu te rends compte de l'impact que tes paroles et tes gestes ont sur moi. J'ai parfois du mal à croire que tu as 200 de Q.I. Vraiment. Je… Je médite pendant des heures sur la question : es-tu con, ou le fais-tu exprès ?

-…

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, accusant le coup. Il était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Mais…

-Je ne te promets pas de changer du jour au lendemain… Je resterai le même flemmard, un peu con sur les bords, essayant simplement de faire des efforts.

-… Ca me va…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, scellant cet accord tacite entre eux comme la promesse de jours meilleurs…

**NdA: Voilà! Mon premier ShikaTema, pour Cha'. Joyeux anniversaire ma grande!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**

**PS: Merci à Marine, qui a bien voulu prendre le temps de corriger mes petites erreurs... à 22h30 x)**

**A la prochaine! :)**

**(Reviews? =3)**


End file.
